


Casey, the geek

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke will never go outdoors during a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey, the geek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



It was dark outside though it wasn't even four o'clock in the afternoon. The rain drummed onto the roof of the garage. The storm raged in the trees of the front garden. Zeke was glad that he had managed it to get home in time. Suddenly there was a slight knock at the door. Just the wind, he thought, but then it recurred.

„Zeke?“

He frowned surprised, someone was calling his name?

„I know you are here. Please, let me in.“

Casey?! Of course, who else would go outside in this weather? The wind almost tore the door out of his hand when he opened it. And there he was, a small figure, drenched with rain, the hair tousled, the face reddened by the sharp wind.

"Case, what the hell ..."  
Zeke grabbed for his arm and tried to pull him into the garage, away from the storm and the rain. Inside it was warm and safe. But Casey shook his head.

"No,“ he said.  
"We wanted to do the photo-trip today, remember?“

„Yeah, sure!“  
Zeke snorted wryly  
„Don't be stupid. I won't go anywhere as long as it's raining cats and dogs.“

„Oh,c'mon, Zeke. Don't be such a fun-killer. It's great outside, the wind, the rain, the world seems to be alive.

I can't miss the chance to take some amazing pics, probably I can make a photo session out of it. So, will you come with me, please?"

Casey looked at him smiling, his eyes sparkled excitedly in a deep, intensive blue. Zeke groaned inwardly while he reached for his old, thick jacket. It was hard to believe, but this stubborn, little geek would always get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> originally postet at my LJ 2010 - revised March 2015


End file.
